SUPER MEGA CROSSOVER
by SoManyOCs
Summary: This is just a crossover between MLP, Sonic, Shugo Chara, Pokémon, and the Willow Falls series because THE WILLOW FALLS SERIES DOESN'T GET ENOUGH LOVE. Anyway, enjoy! K because I never use gore or swearing. :P


**A/N: Hi everyone! This fanfic is kind of random… It's just one super-mega crossover between Sonic, MLP, Shugo Chara!, and the Willow Falls series. Enjoy!**

**Melody's POV**

"_Don't look at me, don't catch me, I'm a butterfly that's lost its way…" I sang, and the audience cheered. "Butterfly…" Came two other voices behind me, the harmony, A.K.A my sisters, sisters meaning we had the same creator... creator? I don't pay much attention to that thought as I continue singing the song by Hoshina Utau, when suddenly I see a flash of blue. I look around… sure enough, there's my old, annoying friend, Sonic. And he's ruining our concert. I try to ignore him, but then I hear him start saying something… I look back to the audience but his voice is getting louder… suddenly he has a megaphone is in his hand… I continue singing until finally he comes onstage, and right in my ear-_

"WAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUPP!"

"AAAUGH!" I scream, and sit right up. "Ugh, I could've been just fine without that rude alarm clock." I said, turning to Sonic, whose mouth was right next to my ear. "And frankly, you just ruined a perfectly good dream."

"Took ya long enough." Sonic said, walking away. "We've got a big day ahead of us."

"I think that after fighting six zeti called the Deadly Six, we should… oh, I don't know, REST A BIT?!" I sighed. "Or is the speed demon just too jumpy? Well, just because you can't sit still doesn't mean you have to ruin it for the rest of us. Or just me." I said, pulling the covers up over my head.

"I'm serious." Sonic said, ripping the covers off again. "We just got a letter. It didn't have a return address, though. And it was pretty vague. Just something about some emperor of darkness or something like that…" He trailed off. I know this was serious. Sonic hardly ever thinks.

"Alright, alright." I grumbled, getting up. "I'm up. So what's this about an emperor of darkness?"

Sonic smirked, knowing he had won. "Here, see for yourself." He tossed me a piece of paper.

"Now… let's see about this 'emperor of darkness'…" I said, scanning the paper. "Blah blah blah… evil king… blah blah… universal adventure… filler filler, dark forces joining… funny, no one signed it. Can I see the envelope?" Sonic handed me the envelope of which the letter was sent in. "…huh. Just as I thought, no return address. Any idea who might've sent it?"

Sonic shook his head. "Nope. It just appeared on the doorstep this morning. I don't suppose anyone got any subliminal messaging last night." He snorted.

I thought for a moment. "Hmm… actually, there was one thing in my dream last night... I didn't pay much attention to it though…"

Sonic snapped to attention. "What? What is it? What happened?

"Well…" I began, "you know how in dreams, you have this whole other train of thought… And there was something about my 'sisters', sisters meaning we came from the same 'creator'… though I have no idea what that meant."

Sonic paused for a moment, before saying: "Well, we'll discuss it over breakfast. Everyone's coming over to my house. Come on."

I got out of bed and stretched, and flapped my wings to straighten out the feathers. "Well, let's do this then."

**Ruiza's POV**

"Ruiza-chan!" My shugo chara, Koe, yelled. "We have mail!"

I groaned. "Can't I just sleep in on a Saturday, Koe? I'm sooooooo tired…"

"JUST LOOK AT THIS!" Koe screamed, waving a sheet of paper in my face.

"Fine, fine." I sighed and held the paper up. "Let's see here…"

_Dear Ruiza and Koe,_

_ The universe is in great danger. Many villains found out about… it. I need you to show this to the guardians, and team up with other heroes across the universe. We need your help._

"…Weird, there's no signature." I said, looking at the envelope. "Or a return address. Funny, whoever sent this knew about you… this is also pretty short…"

"And they called you Ruiza!" Koe humphed. "The least they could call you is chan! Can you believe that?!"

I sighed. "Whatever. I'll have to show this to the guardians after school on Monday in the royal garden."

For some weird reason, there are two ace guardians. I don't know why they bent the rules just so I could be a guardian, but that's the way it is. It's sort of weird… ah well. I'll just show this to the other guardians…

**Artsong's POV**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I groan and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. Then I roll onto my back and stare up at the ceiling. My wonderful, custom-painted ceiling. The pay is nice for my job, 50 bits per day. I swing my back hooves over the side of the bed then let my hooves down to the ground. I yawn and stretch my wings, and then I go downstairs and pour myself some cereal. Once I finish the cereal, I open the door and open my mailbox. Hmm… daily party invitation from Pinkie Pie (This one's to celebrate the awesome painting my friend Pennello made for Gamechaser), dress design idea from Rarity (the Grand Galloping Gala is coming up), a letter from my brother, and- an envelope with no return address. Curious, I take the mail inside and open up the mysterious letter.

_Dear Artsong,_

_ Dark forces have teamed up. We need your help, along with the help of the Ponyvillians and other universal heroes. We wish for you to give the enclosed spell to Twilight Sparkle._

Yup, no signature either. I sigh. Well I guess I have no choice but to give this to Twilight…

**Star's POV**

I finally get to get together with my cousins! It's been so long! We used to all live in Sinnoh together, before Izzy moved to Unova, then a few years later, I moved to Kalos.

"Star! Mail for you!" My mom called from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute, Mom!" I called as I began to get dressed. Hmm… I was thinking of just going with my normal outfit (green baby doll tee, light blue jeans, a black cap and boots) when I decided since I was going to see my cousins who I haven't seen for a long time, I decided to wear my nice outfit. (a dress with high-tops, tights and a red fedora). After getting dressed, I grabbed my holo-caster, and raced downstairs for breakfast. There, my mom was waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Oh! Star!" Mom said. "There's a letter for you." She handed me a white envelope with my name on it. And only my name. Puzzled, I took the envelope out of Mom's had and read it.

Something about dark power rising… unite with heroes in other dimensions… yada yada… I didn't pay much attention. I stuffed the letter into my pocket, and went up to go brush my hair and teeth, little did I know that my cousins had gotten the exact same letter.

**Trixie's POV**

Grace told me to expect a letter, so I did. And the letter came. I only skimmed it, since Amanda texted me telling me that her and Leo were going on a date (FINALLY!) and Tara, Rory, Grace and I were planning on spying on them. When I got to the diner, making sure Leo and Amanda didn't see me, I got into the booth with Rory, Tara, and Grace, and showed them the letter. Grace looked pale. That couldn't be good.


End file.
